


la vie en rose

by bashfulcreature



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Romance, Shayne answers an ad, idk how to explain, it's cute!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/pseuds/bashfulcreature
Summary: "Relaxing bro fun - 28, L.A.Hi there, I am a 28yo bicurious guy looking for some soft bro fun, a boy who’d be willing to help me figure out if I am bi or not.! NO SEX !DM me if you’re interested."





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fic is inspired by a post that my friend ohcinnamon sent me, that was an ad like the one i wrote except for sex lol but!!! Enjoy!! Follow me on Tumblr @shayneflop yo!!!

_ Relaxing bro fun - 28, L.A. _ __   
__   
_ Hi there, I am a 28yo bicurious guy looking for some soft bro fun, a boy who’d be willing to help me figure out if I am bi or not. _ _   
_ __! NO SEX !

_ DM me if you’re interested. _

 

Shayne frowns. That’s a strange ad to put on Twitter. The account is empty save for the ad, so the guy probably made it especially for this.   
It’s Midnight, though, and he hasn’t had a good night sleep in days, so he DMs the account.

 

**Hi**

 

He types, pressing send before he can change his mind. The guy answers immediately.

  
  


They talk for a few hours and Shayne decides the guy seems pretty normal. They actually get along really well, sense of humour and interests pretty much identical, and Shayne finds himself waiting excitedly for his phone to chime. It’s three am now but he doesn’t care. He really doesn’t want to sleep, right now.

 

_ So, do you want to meet up? _ __   
_   
_ Shayne takes a minute.  __ Does he want to meet up? He kind of does, he wants to meet this guy who he’s got so much in common, who kind of reminds him of Damien, and fuck the consequences. If it’s a creep or an old guy, well, nevermind. He’ll bring someone with him, just in case.

 

**Yeah. Public place, though.**

 

_ Of course! How about the Starbucks near Pershing Square? Like, 4pm, when it’s really packed. _

 

**That sounds good. Tomorrow?**

 

_ Yeah. I’ll be wearing a green shirt with the Zelda Triforce emblem on it. You can’t miss it. _

 

Damien owns that shirt. He wears it all the time, it’s one of his favourites. It looks good on him too, tight in all the right places - it makes his shoulders and his arms look incredible, broad and strong, like they could wrap around Shayne’s middle and hold him tight.

 

\--

 

The next day, Shayne is buzzing. He’s standing in front of the Starbucks with Wes, too nervous to actually open the door and walk in.

 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Wes asks, tucking a strand of silver hair behind his ear, and Shayne can only nod. There’s a blur of green in the back of the café, Shayne can see it through the window.

 

“Yeah.” So he opens the door and walks in, eyes locking on the bright green shirt and brown hair behind a group of kids. It looks surprisingly like Damien, but Shayne is probably projecting it - the guy is facing the other way and hidden behind a few people.

 

“Is that…?” Wes starts, he’s taller than Shayne so he can probably see better than him.

 

“Looks like Damien, doesn’t it?” Shayne says, and even though he’s joking, his heart is hammering in his chest. It might be him, it  _ could _ be him,  _ God _ he hopes it him.

 

Then, the man turns around and stands up. Shayne stumbles backwards and bumps into Wes’ chest, suddenly dizzy because  _ oh my God, oh my fucking God _ , that’s Damien, looking right at him with a shy smile.

 

“I-” Shayne stutters; his brain unable to wrap around the fact that he answered Damien’s ad, his best friend, his  _ straight _ best friend, who apparently might not be, and it’s all too much.

 

“Hey, Shayne. Hey, Wes.” Damien says, pushing past the chairs blocking his way. His cheeks are bright red. “I didn’t expect you to, uh, answer my thing.”

 

Shayne still hasn’t moved, mouth slack, and he only stops shaking when Wes squeezes his shoulder.

 

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” he says and Damien nods.

 

“Thanks, Wes. Let me buy you a drink, Shayne. I suppose I need to, uh, explain myself.”

 

\--

 

“So, you’re bi?” Shayne finally says. He’s sat in a booth, clutching an ice coffee. Damien grimaces.

 

“Yeah, I think. I’m not sure. Because there’s this, uh, guy, and I think I like him, but I’ve never felt that way about another man before. So I thought I should, you know, do stuff with a boy and see how I feel. It made sense at the time. Like kissing, I mean. I don’t know, just talk about it with someone who’s gone through something similar.” He’s stuttering, waving his hand around like he’s struggling to explain his train of thought, and Shayne feels a pang of sympathy. He’s gone through that too, albeit earlier in his life. His first crush on a boy, the sudden realisation that he isn’t actually straight, the horrible feeling of uncertainty.

 

“You like a guy, huh?” Shayne says. He can’t fight the disappointment that rushes through him, that Damien might kiss him and then run into the arms of another man. Damien nods, face red, and sips on his ice tea instead of looking at Shayne again. He’s been avoiding his gaze a lot, which is strange - maybe he’s embarrassed at the idea of having sought Shayne, answered  _ his _ message instead of a stranger’s, and it fucking hurts.

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me, when I messaged you?” Shayne asks. He’s not mad, he can kind of understand why; he just wants to  _ know _ .

 

“I didn’t want to freak you out. I thought it’d be best to tell you in person. I’m sorry, Shayne.”

 

Damien looks genuinely upset, like he’s ready to cry at the idea that he might be mad at him, so Shayne takes it upon himself to grab Damien’s hand and squeeze it.

 

“It’s okay. It’s scary, realising you might not be as straight as you thought you were.” He smiles, hopefully reassuring. “So, you said you wanted to kiss a boy?”

 

\--

 

Twenty five minutes later, they’re sat on the couch in Damien’s apartment, and suddenly it’s a little awkward.

 

“I wanna warn you, I’ve never kissed a boy before.” Damien says and his lips twitch. He looks nervous, twisting the hem of his shirt with both hands and looking at Shayne’s chest instead of his eyes.

 

“Glad I can be your first.” Shayne winks and Damien blushes, eyes wide when Shayne leans in slowly and presses their lips together. It’s tentative at first, slow and chaste, and Shayne pulls back a second later as to not freak him out.

 

“ _ Huh _ .” Damien says. He frowns. “Do that again.”

 

So Shayne complies, pulling him close and kissing him again. This time, he traces his thumb along Damien’s jaw and into his hair, triumphant when Damien sighs softly and melts into him more.

 

“So?” He says when they break apart again, and he finds himself feeling proud when Damien opens his eyes. His cheeks are bright red and his pupils are wide, and he looks like he just got told he’s been accepted into his dream college.

 

“I- shit.” He breathes, leaning back and ghosting his fingers across his lips like he can still feel Shayne’s touch.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“No,  _ no _ ! I just- I never thought I’d kiss you.” He chuckles and Shayne shrugs, smile playful. “It was, uh, it was great. Mind blowing.”

 

“Definitely not straight, then?” Shayne teases and Damien shakes his head. He’s smiling and Shayne remembers that he likes someone else, that this was all practice or something, a test,  _ soft bro fun. _

 

“I guess I should leave you to go make out with the guy you like, then.” Shayne gets up, bitter, only to be pulled back down, Damien grabbing his arm and tugging him back onto the couch.

 

“I already did, dumbass.”

 

“What?”

 

Damien gives him a pointed look, and then it all clicks. So Shayne smiles and kisses him again, relishing the feeling of Damien’s hand gripping his arm so tight he could burst, like he’s scared to let go. Maybe Shayne’s a little scared to let go, too.


End file.
